otherworldalternativefandomcom-20200213-history
Laila King
Laila's name Laila had to legally change her name after being ex-communicated from the Fraiser Colony due to the initial unrest during the transition phase of accepting the new Dracula. Her original name was Layla Amari King. She was orginally named by her father, Nasir. Her first name came from the Eric Clapton song Layla and her middle name was her grandmother's first name. She changed her name to Laila Iris King taking her own mother's name as her middle name. The name Laila is an Arabic name meaning 'night'. Amari is also Arabic in origin and means 'strong' or 'immortal'. Profile Laila King is a twenty-four year old resident of Dover, New Jersey. Born an empath, Laila's traumatic childhood turned her into a void complicating her life even further. She acts as a consultant for the area's police division in charge of preternatural crimes. She has also been given the status of a federal marshal. Weapons Before the Skin Collector Murders, Laila had a total of four guns and two of them had been modified to carry non lethal ammunition. She named them all after gospel singers because a) she found it amusing and b) it's easier for her to let people know if she's carrying a weapon without saying so: * Franklin - A KA-BAR military knife laila always carries with her. *Vickie - Ruger MK. II A semi-automatic long rifle with a built in suppression. Carries 10 bullets. *Mahalia - Moisin Nagant. A russian sniper rifle good for taking down larger targets. *Bebe - modified from Smith & Wesson Model 410 *Cece - MK-22 - Laila's favorite gun. A modified Smith & Wesson model 59. Relationships After the messy destruction of her first relationship due to a power-play ordered by the Triumvirate, Laila decided to forgo all sexual experiences and remained celibate for two years. In lieu of relationships, she focused on work. Once she'd gained a steady flow of income she forgo celibacy for one-night stands, avoiding relationships at all cost because she feared they would end as badly. After solving the Cherrymoon Drive Murders, she starts an exclusive relationship with a witch named Donnie who works for an insurance company. The two argued frequently and as Laila went on more hazardous missions, they grew distant. Laila walks in on him and Donna having sex and decides to call the relationship quits, feeling she can't give him what he needs and he'd be better off with someone else. She began to date a human named Aaron and ignored the fact that he cheated on her frequently and became verbally abusive just because she didn't want to be alone. she found his rampant cheating and rude behavior had been caused by the Saturnalia Syndrome and when Eris was vanquished, he returned to normal somewhat. During Laila's stay at the hospital, she learns that he got married that morning to a woman he'd met the night before and violently dumps him. After that, she continues her one night stands, despite minor interference from Kyle's attempts at seduction until she's nearly sold into slavery as a result. the tramuatic expericence makes her vulnerable and after revealing her past to Eric, the man confessed he had feelings for her. The two start dating.